8-Ball
8-Ball is one of the main characters in OUTCASTS. Story 8-ball never knew his parents, as they died in an accident unknown to him before he could even remember them. By Yebatian law, he was taken to the nearest orphanage with all his documents of birth, and Kenny Kotkin was officially administered as an orphan when he was only one year old. When he was about 9 another baby by the name of Queen got dropped off at the orphanage by her very young mother. Kenny took immediate responsibility over the little baby girl, making himself the big brother. He shared all of his toys with her, shared all his favorite t.v shows with her and even cooked some of his favorite meals for her! He even shared his interest in magic with her, and her young, wide-eyed wonder only sparked him to see that everywhere he went, which inspired him to become a street magician. From then on, anytime he preformed his amateur magic shows, he thought of his baby sister. When Queen hit 5 years old and Kenny just 14, she began showing signs of a very rare illness not found in Yebat at the time. It was a sickness only found in Zlo called the "Red Plague" and it only effects those with a very specific gene. She started to cough up blood, and her limbs turned a bright red. The plague begun to eat her from the inside out. The doctors in Yebat who have never seen this before, had no idea how to treat this strange disease, and Queen lost all her hair in the process of the doctors trying all that they could. Of course, as a big brother does, Kenny shaved his head in support. They always poked fun at each other for it. While Queen's nickname was "Q-Ball", Kenny was her "8-Ball", and the names stuck ever since. 22 days into Queen's hospitalization, and the two orphans were finding themselves in a panic to save her life. The treatments were doing nothing, and the doctors were running out of things to try. And Kenny's meager funds from street magic would even be able to begin to pay for the medical bills. There was nothing else. He gave up and gave them the word. He kissed her goodnight as the doctors cut off her life support as she slept. There was no other way. 23 days after she died, he became this thing. half organic, half...8-ball? We don't know and neither does he. All he knows is that he can't sleep without having nightmares about her. He was the 2nd to last to join the circus. Appearance 8-Ball is a grey humanoid, with white eyes, and a 8 on his forehead. Whenever he cries or pukes the liquid is a bright purple Personality Always depressed with harsh mood swings, but he can most commonly be found staring off into the distance in melancholy, or just being the pure textbook definition of snide. Trivia * At first 8-Ball thought Muggy was Miggy, causing him to fear Miggy. Category:Main Characters Category:Content